Dance With the Devil
by skittleAcullen
Summary: russia is all alone, like more alone than usual. until her gets a letter telling him to come to america where he is faced with something he has never dealt with before... forgiveness


**me: i have absouloutly NO idea where i got this from! but here it is**

**germany: she wrote it on the way to friendslys**

**america: dude they have awesome burgers there!**

**england:. . .waker**

**Ukraine: im finally in a story!**

**me: lmao yes, yes you are.. so i guess you could call this a song fic but not really. . .anyway enjoy!**

**italy: she owns nothing~**

**me: if i owned hetalia *dreamy look*. . .**

**germany: ~shiver~ please dont even finish that thought. . . .**

* * *

><p>Russia was alone, unless you counted the bottle of vodka that never left his side. Everyone had left him the Baltic's, his sisters. He couldn't blame them but they were still missed, recently people like Canada, Germany, and surprisingly America had been trying to help him. Russia trusted no one and sent them away without a second thought; he had lost his temper with the self-proclaimed hero and broke his hand with a bottle of vodka. Since then he had heard from no one until today, Ukraine had sent his a letter in the mail. Inside there was only a ticket and direction leading him to a nightclub in America, Pennsylvania to be exact. Russia growled what were they doing in America? Said country was probably helping them start a war, whatever he would go to this place and see what they wanted.<p>

Two days later her was sitting in a club called the crocodile rock. He was wondering what in the world his ex-family members were doing in this place. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Lithuania walk onto the stage

"Hello everyone" he smiled and his eyes scanned the crowd, until he saw Russia. Instead of the expected grimace his smile widened, Ivan was confused to say the least.

"We are danced with the devil and we will be playing our song scars" the crown started to scream as the curtain pulled back revealing the rest of the "band". Ukraine was on the drums, America had a bass guitar in his hands and Lithuania picked up an electric guitar as he made his way to the mic "this song is dedicated to a very special someone out there in the crowd" America said into his speaker his eyes finding Ivan's and softening

"We forgive you" Ukraine said into her mic. Lithuania struck a chord on his guitar

"I tear my heart open" another cord" I sold my self-short my weakness is that I care too much. And my scares remind me that the past is real, I tear my heart open, just to feel" Ukraine and America started to play there instruments and Ivan winced knowing that everyone on the stage had scares from him.

"Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone, pissed cuz you came around why don't you just go home, cuz you channeled all you pain and I can't help you fix yourself your making me insane all I can say is" Ivan stared at his past enemy and past relatives as they belted out the chorus of the song directed to him. He couldn't help the pain he felt in his heart

"I tried to help you once" Ukraine sang "against my own advice, I saw you going down but you never realized" her eyes swung to meet his "that your drowning in the water, so I offered you my hand, compassion's in my nature, tonight is our last stand" her eyes started to water as she looked away singing the chorus again Ivan knew those words were written by his little sister just for him and it hurt again. With no vodka in sight he would have to deal with the pain manually

"I'm drunk and I'm feeling down" America sang "and I just wanna be alone, you should a never came around why don't you just go home. Cuz you're drowning in the water and I tried to grab your hand, I left my heart open but you didn't understand" he dragged out the last word and Lithuanian echoed his words "go fix yourself!" America screamed out, tears coming from his eyes the music went up with his voice and went back down

"I can't help you fix yourself" Lithuania sang "but at least I can say I tired, I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life." the others mirrored his words their voices getting stronger and louder

"I can't help you fix yourself!" Lithuania sang he was crying as well

"But at least I can say I tried" Ukraine sang next, also crying

"I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!" America yelled

"I tear my heart open I sold myself short and my weakness is that I care too much, and the scares remind us that the past is real I tear my heart open just to feel" they sang the chorus twice more before the song ended. The crowd went crazy with applause and feeling as they watched the three of them wipes tears from their eyes.

"We are danced with the devil" America choked out, him and Ukraine went to the front of the stage to grab Lithuania's hand and bow they walked back stage. Russia stared after them feeling all these complex emotions well up in his chest. Guilt, compassion, malice, greed, need, but pain was the main emotion. He got up and walked the path to go back stage; he had no problem getting past security and soon was standing in front of a room marked danced with the devil. He sucked in a breath before knocking on the door

"Come in!" America's voice yelled and Russia did just that. Everyone looked up at him and smiled

"How have you been big brother?" Ukraine asked but he just stood there looking at them

"Dude close the door you're letting out the AC" he did as he was told closing the door and leaning on it "um you...you guys were great" Russia said for lack of words

"You really think so" Lithuanian said his eyes lighting up "that was our first live performance!" America got up putting his fist out and Lithuania bumped it with his own

"I totally thought my hand would mess us up," America said flexing his fist as he put on a hand brace, He grinned at Russia.

"We hope you stay for the next performance" Ukraine said "we go on again after the summer set" she pumped her fist in the air causing her chest to jiggle, America and Lithuania stopped to stare a moment before joining her in the celebration. Russia smiled "I'm so happy for your success" he said they smiled back at him," so how you been big guy?" America asked, " I haven't seen you since I went to you house a few months back" Lithuania laughed

"Better than me I haven't seen him since I lived there" and Ukraine laughed

"Ditto!" Russia knew what was going on they were going to move from the past without looking back. And Ivan would join them because they deserved it. America, Lithuanian, and Ukraine had danced with the devil, and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>france: aww that was sweet<strong>

**america: . . . .i was nice to the commie bastard**

**russia: ~kol kol kol kol kol kol~**

**me: 0.0 now calm down you did get to break his hand with a bottle of vodka**

**america: communist bitch!**

**russia: nyet! i am no longer a communist! capitalist pig!**

**america: im not a pig you bastard!**

**america&russia: !start fighting!**

**me: 0.0 whatch where you swining that pipe!**

**france: the amount of sexual tension between thoes two *shakes head***

**me: sexual tension? *starts writing***

**germany: ~face palm~ review or i shall have russia and his pipe vist you tonight**

**russia: kol kol kol kol kol kol~**


End file.
